List of women in Science Fiction
These women are involved in Science Fiction (and Fantasy) as authors, editors, fans, etc. Please feel free to add! There are further lists of women in SF on the Feminist SF Wiki Authors A * Charlie Anders * Eleanor Arnason James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Catherine Asaro multiple Nebula Award winner * Pauline Ashwell * Margaret Atwood B * Kage Baker Nebula Award winner * Gael Baudino * Elizabeth Bear John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Louky Bersianik * Holly Black Nebula Award winner * Aliette de Bodard multiple Nebula Award winner * K. Tempest Bradford * Lois McMaster Bujold multiple Nebula Award winner, multiple Hugo Award winner * Emma Bull * Octavia Butler Nebula Award winner C * Pat Cadigan Hugo Award winner * Suzy McKee Charnas Nebula Award winner, James Tiptree Jr. Award winner * C. J. Cherryh multiple Hugo Award winner, World Fantasy Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Susanna Clarke Hugo Award winner, World Fantasy Award winner * Brenda Cooper D * Candas Jane Dorsey James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner E * Julia Ecklar John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Carol Emshwiller multiple Nebula Award winner F * Sheila Finch Nebula Award winner * Karen Joy Fowler multiple Nebula Award winner, John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Eugie Foster Nebula Award winner G * Greer Gilman James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Molly Gloss James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Hiromi Goto James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Nicola Griffith Nebula Award winner, James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Eileen Gunn Nebula Award winner H * Andrea Hairston James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Sarah Hall James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Elizabeth Hand multiple Nebula Award winner, multiple World Fantasy Award winner, James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Amanda Hocking * Nina Kiriki Hoffman Nebula Award winner * Nalo Hopkinson Nebula Award winner, John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer J * Shelley Jackson James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * N(ora). K. Jemisin * Kij Johnson multiple Nebula Award winner * Gwyneth Jones James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner, Arthur C. Clarke Award winner, Philip K. Dick Award winner K * Vylar Kaftan Nebula Award winner * Rosemary Kirstein * Ellen Klages Nebula Award winner * Mary Robinette Kowal Hugo Award winner, John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Nancy Kress multiple Nebula Award winner L * Madeleine L'Engle * Justine Larbalestier Nebula Award winner * Mur Lafferty John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Ursula K. Le Guin multiple Nebula Award winner, multiple Hugo Award winner, multiple World Fantasy Award winner; her web site * Ann Leckie Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award winner, Arthur C. Clarke Award winner * Kelly Link multiple Nebula Award winner,James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner M * R.A. MacAvoy John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Katherine MacLean Nebula Award winner * Anne McCaffrey Nebula Award winner * Seanan McGuire aka Mira Grant; John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer (as Mira Grant) * Maureen McHugh James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Vonda McIntyre multiple Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award Winner * Judith Merril * Judith Moffett John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Sarah Monette * Elizabeth Moon Nebula Award winner * Pat Murphy Nebula Award winner N * Linda Nagata Nebula Award winner * Andre Norton * Naomi Novik John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer O * Nnedi Okorafor World Fantasy Award winner * Stephanie Osborn P * Severna Park Nebula Award winner R * Kristine Kathryn Rusch John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Laura Resnick John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Anne Rice * Michaela Roessner John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Jeanne Robinson Nebula Award winner * J.K. Rowling Hugo Award winner, Nebula Award winner * Joanna Russ * Mary Doria Russell James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer S * Kiini Ibura Salamm James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Sofia Samatar John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Pamela Sargent Nebula Award winner * Elizabeth Ann Scarborough Nebula Award winner * Melissa Scott John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Nisi Shawl James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Alice Sheldon - as James Tiptree, Jr. and Raccoona Sheldon * Mary Shelley * Delia Sherman Nebula Award winner * Johanna Sinisalo James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Kristine Smith John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Martha Soukup Nebula Award winner * Wen Spencer John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Nancy Springer James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * N. A. Sulway James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Rachel Swirsky Nebula Award winner T * Amy Thomson John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Lisa Tuttle John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer, refused Nebula Award U * Dubravka Ugrešić James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner V * Catherynne M. Valente Nebula Award winner, James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Joan D. Vinge Hugo Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer W * Jo Walton Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award winner, World Fantasy Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Kate Wilhelm multiple Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award winner * Connie Willis multiple Nebula Award winner, multiple Hugo Award winner, incident involving Connie Willis * Ysabeau S. Wilce Nebula Award winner Y * Fumi Yoshinaga James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * E. Lily Yu John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer Editors * Susan Allison, USA, Editor-in-Chief and vice-president at Ace Books * Ellen Asher, USA, Editor-in-Chief of Science Fiction Book Club (1973–2007), received World Fantasy Award for Life Achievement * Ginjer Buchanan, Editor-in-Chief of Berkley-Ace-Roc Books, Hugo Award winner for Best Professional Editor (long form) * Ellen Datlow, multiple Hugo Award winner for Best Professional Editor * Judy-Lynn del Rey editor and co-founder of Del Rey Books * Claire Eddy, USA, senior editor - Tor Books * Anna Genoese, editor - Tor Books * Teresa Nielsen Hayden - Tor editor * Kelly Link cofounder and editor of Small Beer Press * Shawna McCarthy, Hugo Award winner for Best Professional Editor * Kristine Kathryn Rusch * Lynne M. Thomas Publisher/Editor-in-Chief of Uncanny: a Magazine of Science Fiction and Fantasy * Michi Trota Managing Editor of Uncanny: a Magazine of Science Fiction and Fantasy * Sheila Williams, multiple Hugo Award winner for Best Professional Editor (short form) * Betsy Wollheim, Hugo Award winner for Best Professional Editor (long form) Fans (feel free to add yourself) * Janice Bogstad - editor of Janus * Rachel Chalmers - fan, critic, blogger * Jeanne Gomoll - editor of Janus * Sumana Harihareswara - fan, blogger, co-editor of Thoughtcrime Experiments * Liz Henry - fan, blogger, activist * Elise Matthesen - artist, writer, SFF fan * Laura Quilter - writer, activist, Wikipedia admin, archivist, creator of Feminist Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Utopia pages * Susan Wood * Spiff - Resident nigger Other/uncategorised * Laurie Toby Edison - photographer, artist, activist * Annalee Newitz - io9 blogger * Erica Friedman - anime fan, creator of Yuricon, chief editor of ALC Publishing * Debbie Notkin - SFF fan, activist * Rica Takashima - mangaka * Women Talk Sci Fi - podcast by Eugenia and Gerri See also List of female science fiction writers on Wikipedia. * Category:Lists of women Category:Awards Category:Science fiction Category:SFF